1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of aviation, to any moving craft or vehicle, to the processing and reporting of in-flight or on ground (or on/in water) data relative to an aircraft in flight or vehicles/watercraft on the ground and in water, to provide assistance in the event of a situation which could be potentially dangerous to property or human life. It is a surveillance system to identify the type, location and approach of hazards. It is also a collision avoidance system to prevent craft-to-craft collisions and craft-to-stationery objects collisions and to prevent aircraft to ground or terrain collisions. It is also a collision avoidance system for craft at ground speed and water vessels and space vehicles.
2. Related
1. Position Reporting Emergency Location System, "The present invention will enable search and rescue personnel (SAR) to immediately dispatch the required rescue effort to an exact aircraft location." U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,052, February 1995, Eberwine, 342/357
2. Disclosure Document 398267, dated May 13, 1996, "Aircraft Surveillance System"
3. Provisional application Ser. No. 60/070,311, filed Jan. 2, 1998, "Integrated Air Traffic Management and Collision Avoidance System"